1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a power jack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electric product such as a notebook computer, a PDA, a digital camera or the like is required to be made as compactly as possible, therefore, electrical connectors used therein are also strongly required to be made in extremely compact designs by minimizing outer dimensions thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,851 issued to Hosiden on Apr. 16, 1991 discloses a power socket having a housing, a pin, a stationary contact and a movable contact, all of which are received in the housing. The pin and the stationary and movable contacts are disposed in a direction parallel to a mounting surface of a printed circuit board on which the power socket is mounted. The pin is secured to the housing of the power socket by an additional engagement fixing body integrally formed with a rear wall of the housing. Therefore, the occupied space of the power socket on the printed circuit board is increased, which is out of current trend. The engagement fixing body has a complex structure, thus, increasing manufacturing difficulty and cost.
Hence, an electrical connector having thin improved structure is required to overcome the disadvantage of the prior art.